


Fate/Second Chance

by Delphi_Onee_chan



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014), fate/
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi_Onee_chan/pseuds/Delphi_Onee_chan
Summary: Shirou Emiya stands in the battlefield of the final fight of the Unlimited Blade Works route. Beneath him lies his enemy, the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh. However he cannot bring himself to kill him. Instead he wants to... Save him.Shirou x Gilgamesh. Yaoi. Re-write. 18+This is a re-write of a fic I wrote about 3 years ago that I cancelled, as I didn't have any direction with it at the time. However, now I have decided to re-write it the way it should have been written.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Gilgamesh | Archer
Comments: 15
Kudos: 66





	1. The Final Battle and a New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:  
> This work is based on the ‘good’ ending of the Unlimited Blade Works route of the visual novel and anime series, Fate/Stay Night. The name of the ending is ‘Sunny Day’ and can be viewed either through the visual novel, or the anime OVA animated by studio Ufotable that should be available alongside the UBW anime series. An understanding of the events of Unlimited Blade Works is the minimum requirement to fully enjoy this work. I suggest watching the anime series of UBW if the reader is unfamiliar with Fate/Stay Night at the very least, however the OVA is also very recommended. 
> 
> I would recommend reading the visual novel entirely first but I’m aware people may not want to put in that much effort, especially if you’re just doing it to read a smutty fanfic lol. If you do have the time though, the visual novel is better than the anime, infinitely so, and deserves your attention.
> 
> Edit: I feel like I should give some extra info, seeing as this fic kinda became more lore-based than I intended. If you haven't watched the end of UBW go do that now, 'cause what I'm about to say, and this fic, spoils it entirely.
> 
> The ending of UBW (specifically immediately after Gilgamesh is defeated by Shirou) would normally finish with Gil (who is about to kill Shirou, who has run out of mana) being consumed by the Holy Grail as it searches for a new host. Archer deals the final blow, 'causing Gil (who tried to use Shirou as an anchor to pull himself out) to fall into the hole and disappear. In my fic, this is changed. Gilgamesh ends up falling down onto his back before the reality marble fades, Archer passes away off-screen without showing up at the end, and the Holy Grail also disappears following it being destroyed by Saber. As this is based on the 'Good' ending of UBW, Sunny Day, which sees Rin reinstate her pact with Saber, who lives to see past the end of the War. I wasn't really sure how to start this fic without these changes, and I felt that it is within my means to change the ending to fit my narrative, as this is a transformative work.
> 
> Also, in the case of the romance between Shirou and Rin that happens during UBW, I feel that should be ignored entirely. Yeah, they like each other, but I wouldn't really be able to justify my ship if I paid any heed to the canon couple of the route, so please allow me this.

“Kill me”

Gilgamesh’s words were quiet, but they sliced through the stiff silence. A tinge of pain carried with them, whether from true pain or the shame of defeat is unclear. The fallen king lay on the ground, his right arm two feet away from his body after being cut off, and a deep gash running from his left shoulder to his right hip.

His eyes locked onto the mongrel standing over him, crimson eyes glazed from blood loss sharpen with rage as the kid does nothing to finish him off, leaving him defeated and ashamed. The boy no longer held any hostility towards the man. Gilgamesh would not kill himself, the shame of such a thing would be even worse than this. He had admitted his defeat at this child’s hands and was now being forced to simmer in the dishonour of such a thing.

The young man stood over the king, shadows falling on his downturned face. He stared at his feet, a look of deep thought on his face as the world around him, his reality marble, began to fade back into the night sky of the mountain shrine. Shirou glanced at the blond Servant, and in that moment, he thought that the damaged and fallen hero was beautiful.

Red eyes, pained and tinged with rage, glared up at him, teeth gritted as the man attempted to push himself up with his remaining arm. Blood oozed slowly and softly over the dusty ground. Bright red soaked into the torn white shirt, into the feathery blond hair, into the pale skin; like watercolour paint, the blood seeped into everything it touched.

“Why are you hesitating mongrel!?”

The King growled, impatient. The red-haired teen had been standing there, in the fading glow of his spell, doing nothing but staring at the ground and glancing at him. “I… I can’t kill you…” the boy said quietly, the words cleaving the chilled winter air.

“WHAT!? YOU CAN’T DO IT!?”

The King cried out. Shirou’s words were the final nail in the coffin. “You defeated me and now you refuse to deal the final blow? Do you intend to mock me mongrel!?” The blond’s eyes flared with anger and hatred, adrenaline fuelling him to try to stand. However, his arm is not enough to support him, and he fell back in the dirt, wincing in pain. Frustration and shame filled every inch of the man’s body as he stares up at the stars with wet eyes, the last shreds of energy he had wasted.

Shirou’s expression was troubled. Eyes again focused on the ground; brows furrowed enough to leave wrinkles. His expression softened suddenly, his inner turmoil concluding. He slowly reached his hand towards his enemy into the space between them, as he steps forward to offer the man help. “Here, let me help you up.”

“Why?” the man on the ground asked, shifting to try and lean on his arm again, looking up at the boy, his fury now making way for confusion, which painted over his expression.

“You aren’t evil, I can tell, you had reasons for what you tried to do. I’ve killed people this last two weeks with questionable methods of achieving their goals but… they may not have been truly evil… I-”, the young man gulped, “I want to save everyone.”

Shirou’s face twisted into a smile, one that did not reach his eyes. There was something else in those golden orbs, something that gave away that the ‘hero’ had other reasons for his actions, less… savoury ones. Gilgamesh had assumed this child was nothing more than an ordinary fool who wanted to save people, but he was intrigued by what he saw in those eyes. This fool had got it into his head that he could save his foe.

“You want to save me?” The blond asked, beginning to relax slightly. There was no point in being so tense when this person clearly had no intent to fight anymore. The king’s pride had been shattered and he had no magical energy left to kill either of them. The only thing he could do is accept his situation and see where it led. For tonight, he would put his ego aside and show magnanimity to this mongrel. If he had seen pity in the boy’s eyes, he would have used the remnants of his existence to try to kill him, but this kid did not even seem to understand his own actions. He had gained the King’s curiosity.

“Yeah, I want to save you…

Because that’s…

What heroes do right?””

Golden eyes clouded with empty ideals, dark emotions swimming deep within them, stare at the golden king as their hands met. The servant was pulled up and the pact was completed. As if to sign it off, the command seal thought to be lost was burned back onto Shirou’s hand.

“Shirou!”

Two girls called out in unison from towards the lake, running towards the temple grounds where the two men had not heard them.

“Wait!”

The Knight held out her arm to stop her Master from going any further; her sword materialising in her hand as she brought her other arm back down to ready her stance for battle. The two men did not seem to be engaged in battle, they stood near to one another, any hostility lost. Gilgamesh was injured, he was missing an arm and had a gash across his chest. Shirou seemed to be bandaging the man with the remains of his jacket. Why…? Saber’s eyes narrowed at the pair before Rin gasped. “What is it, Rin?” “Those are… Command Seals? What did he do? I knew he was twisted but this!?” The dark-haired girl shouted, exasperated.

“Rin, I don’t understand. What are you talking about? Command Seals?” Saber’s stance staggers as she turns to look at her Master, unaccepting of what her the dark-haired girl had suggested.

“Shirou is the type of person to try to save everyone” Rin sighed, seemingly drained of energy. “Even his enemies” she states as she begins to walk towards the fool and his new servant as they notice the girls at the edge of the temple grounds. “Ah jeez!”

“I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS”

The shock of the words ripping through the cold night’s air caused Rin to jump as a silver flash leapt from behind her towards the golden king. With a flash, Excalibur shone in the dark of the night, the wind that had hidden it in previous battles dissipating.

“Wait, no! Saber!” The Tohsaka mage called out, beginning to run to her servant’s side.

Gilgamesh turned to face Artoria, who lowered her body, ready to pounce, eyes sharp and fixated on the other king before her. Those same eyes dart towards the boy at the enemy’s side, causing him to stumble back at their intensity. “Shirou…” The woman says with serrated words. Gilgamesh shifts slightly, causing Saber’s eyes to flick back to him. “Shirou get away from him” Saber demands. “No, he’s not an enemy anymore!” Shirou replies desperately. “You’re not stupid enough to think he’s your friend now that you’ve patched up his wounds are you!?” The servant barked at her ex-Master. Shirou’s shoulders slumped. He knew he could not win her over. Rin catches up to the group, placing a hand on her servant’s shoulder to try and calm her.

“Have you forgotten that he tried to kill you? Have you forgiven him for almost destroying Fuyuki!?” Shirou’s gaze fell, unable to take Saber’s glare. “I… I will make him pay for what he did. He can make up for it, it doesn’t mean he has to die!” They boy replied, raising his head to meet Saber’s now pained expression.

“Do you honestly believe that?”

The young man could not respond. He had no answer for her.

“We’re leaving” The Knight lowered her sword, the tense air beginning to fade. “Right” was the simple answer given by the girl at her side, who looked down at the ground. The two women began to walk toward the temple gate. The boy did not call out to them. He waited until he could not hear their footsteps anymore. Then he wordlessly began to walk home, out the gate down the steps, and down the road towards the residential district. His new servant followed silently, the sound of his footsteps ringing out in the silence of the early morning, as the darkness began to allow light to seep out from beyond the horizon. Shirou’s mind was blank, all that he remembered of the trip was the flickering shadows cast by the streetlights, and the crisp air causing his face to go numb.

The renewed Master and his servant arrived at the gate of the Emiya household. The boy reached into his jean pockets pulling out a key to open the gate with, suddenly conscious of the situation he found himself in. He stole a glance back at the blond king behind him, who was nonchalantly taking in his surroundings. He had not said a word since they had left the temple. Shirou was unsure if it was because the man was on edge, or if he simply had nothing to say; but he noted the servant seemed pretty relaxed. He wasn’t sure whether to be on edge himself. He now had command seals to control the Servant, but he doubted that they would give him any leverage. 

Shirou opened the gate and walked through towards the front door. “Um… come through” he called out towards the other person, who turned to look at the boy, following through the front door. “So, this… is a Japanese style house?” The man said softly to himself as he scanned the front hallway. He must not have seen the inside of one before. Shirou took of his shoes before setting his key on the cabinet. Gilgamesh, taking the cue, also removed his shoes, struggling a small bit due the loss of his right arm. Shirou noted that despite his ego, he could be polite if he wanted to. He could easily have claimed that Japanese customs didn’t apply to him and refused to comply. Shirou figured he probably didn’t feel like he was in a position to rebel, or that the man had more tact than he had given him credit for.

Shirou made his way into the living room, Gilgamesh following him in. He walked into the kitchen area, finding a first aid kit he kept in the cabinet in case he injured himself while preparing food.

“Sit down and I’ll treat your wounds” the boy said to the Servant who was currently standing in the doorway looking around the room with faint curiosity. The king wordlessly sat down at the low table as Shirou sat beside him. The teen could feel crimson eyes on him as he began to undo the hasty bandages he had made earlier. Gilgamesh had downed some drink of sorts back then, claiming it would stop the bleeding for a while, and it seemed to have worked. Gilgamesh’s arm, or what remained of it at least, was tough to look at. The only saving grace was the fact that he had made a clean cut when he had sliced it off, which made it easier to clean. The gash on his chest was deep but did not injure any vital organs. Shirou was immediately aware that tending to this man’s condition was far beyond the use of a first aid kit but he couldn’t bring a Servant to a hospital. He would have to do what he could. He began to clean the wound, applying antiseptic, and covering it back up with sterile bandages. Even though Gilgamesh winced the entire time he did nothing to stop Shirou, however his glare was almost enough to burn a hole through concrete. The boy concluded that he would probably have to find a way to make it up to the guy not just for disabling him, but also for not being gentle enough when tending to him.

Shirou put away the first aid kit, sitting back down across from the servant.

“We should discuss things” the young man started, looking up to meet the king’s eyes. He immediately looked away, finding their deep red too intense.

“I’m not getting enough magical energy, but I imagine you already know that” the blond servant said, shifting slightly, probably uncomfortable as he was not used to sitting Japanese style. “It was the same with Saber, I don’t really know what I can do to fix it….” the boy sighed. “I need more magical energy than a normal servant to stay active in this world, the amount you’re giving me is sufficient to continue existing, but if Saber attacked us I don’t think I would be able to fight her off” the King grimaced, clearly troubled at the idea of being unable to defend himself; the fact that he was even telling Shirou this showed how much it bothered him. “I don’t think there’s any extra source I can get for you and…” the boy glanced back up at his Servant “I don’t think I trust you enough to supply you with enough magical energy to fight”.

“So, you trust me enough to invite me into your house and get close enough to tend to my wounds, but you don’t trust me enough to supply me with magical energy?” the King scoffed. “I know you can’t fight right now, that’s why you’ve been so compliant”. The man’s face darkened but he remained silent. The boy was right, even if he wanted to, he couldn’t fight right now. His only choice was to go along with him or kill himself, and his renewed pride wouldn’t allow the latter.

Gilgamesh sighed, lifting his face to look Shirou directly in the eyes. “I will live here, simply because I feel I have no other option at this time. It is not ideal, however…

You have given me a second chance, for what reason I don’t know. I also don’t know what you expect of me, but I am not a fool who would turn down a chance to observe something interesting” the king stated. He still didn’t know Shirou’s reasoning, so he decided to use this opportunity to observe the boy to find out.

Shirou stared deep into the man’s eyes. “I see.” He wasn’t sure what Gilgamesh had meant about observing something, but he was glad they had come to an agreement. He wouldn’t had known what to do if the king had stated he didn’t want to stay here. The boy remained lost in those eyes, captivated.

“… Is there something on my face?”

Gil asked after half a minute of Shirou staring at his face. “Ah” is all that escaped the boy’s mouth as his eyes widened. “S-sorry!” the young man stuttered, stumbling to get up, face burning. He didn’t realise he had been gawking at the King.

“Come this way, you’d prefer a western style room, yeah?” The teen said walking to the door. “I guess so” Gil replied, leaving the matter there, moving to stand up and follow. The two walked silently towards the western style rooms, which were in a separate building in the courtyard. Shirou focused on getting there as fast as possible, his body tense and his face hot for reasons his tired brain couldn’t comprehend.

The two arrived at the guesthouse. “Take whatever room you want” the boy said, unable to look at his Servant. Gilgamesh looked at the young man silently for a few seconds, pondering something, before walking to some of the rooms and looking in.

“Well then… Goodnight” The King said, surprisingly polite. “Ah, yeah, goodnight. If you need me, my bedroom is at the back of the main building…” Shirou replied looking towards the room the servant had chosen but not quite at him. Gil’s eyes narrowed at the act, but he continued into his room, closing the door behind him.

Shirou, now alone in the hallway, began to walk back towards the main building across the yard. The cold early morning air reminding him how hot his cheeks were. He didn’t know why he was so flustered, but he figured he’d be fine by the time he got to his bedroom. As he walked into and through the empty corridor, he became cognisant of how quiet the building was now that the Holy Grail War was over.

Saber and Rin had probably gone back to the Tohsaka mansion. Shinji was in hospital. Kuzuki-sensei, Illyasviel, and Kotomine were dead. It hit him then that he wasn’t sure if they needed to die. All of them were fighting for their own reasons, as was he. He had never asked them why they were in the War properly. Maybe if they could have talked, things would have turned out different? Maybe he could have saved them too? Shirou shook his head of the overly idealistic concept. He couldn’t talk to people who were already dead. At least not ones that weren’t Heroic Spirits.

He opened the sliding door to his room, walking in. He lay his futon down on the floor and climbed into it. He stared up at the ceiling, any ounce of tiredness and the need for sleep in that moment had abandoned him, and he found himself unable to even close his eyes. Or perhaps he was too tired to even do that. The events of the last few hours swam around his head, but he focused on the image of his new servant. The proud and egotistical King who he had shown mercy to, who he had saved.

He wondered whether the man was truly ok with this situation, or if he was now planning the boy’s murder. Shirou shuddered at the thought but understood that by allowing a person who was once his enemy into his home he had all but offered him his life on a silver platter. However, he reasoned, Archer could not use the grail to destroy Fuyuki anymore, thus even if the boy died it would not be a disaster.

As the boy continued to think he noticed that he had been focusing on the mental image of Gilgamesh at the living room table from earlier, sitting completely at odds with his surroundings. That King seemed so out of place no matter where he was. His aura seemed to separate him from the space around him. Shirou’s mind moved to his features, his feathery hair, his smooth skin, his soft lips, his burning eyes. The man was beautiful.

The young man felt himself start to heat up again. But he could not stop his mind from wandering. His eyes closed as if to get a better look at his fantasy, as his mind travelled down to the other man’s muscular build. He wasn’t built like Berserker, but his build was one of a true hero. Shirou had admired the king’s strong muscles as he had treated him but now the boy desired to know more about the servant’s body.

Shirou’s hand began to move under the covers, stroking his inner thigh as his face flushed red. His mind refused to leave the king’s body alone, and the boy was forced to deal with the physical consequences. He roughly pulled down his trousers. He felt the tension that had been building in his groin break free of its cage. He shuddered as he wrapped his cold hand around his member. The heat of his erection almost burning his hand. He began to stroke himself up and down as he began to imagine what lay under the rest of the king’s clothes. The skin of his arm and chest was soft, so he could only imagine how the untouched skin of his thighs felt. His entire body was muscular, but he couldn’t imagine that a man that blessed with his appearance wouldn’t have a fine ass too.

Shirou’s body jolted and quaked with every move he made, despite the cold, sweat poured off his body. He began to wonder what kind of sounds a proud man like that would make in bed. Would he grit his teeth and moan deeply? Or was he the type to squeal? Just as he began to imagine filling that man with his dick, he shot his load with a muffled moan over his hand, stomach, and the underside of the covers. He lay in the result of his ecstasy, bathing in his lust, as his mind began to cool off. He didn’t have time to comprehend what he had just done before he passed out from exhaustion, the room once again growing silent after the laboured breaths of the boy fading to gentle sleep.


	2. Lingering Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of Shirou and Gilgamesh's new life together. The memory of Shirou's actions before he fell asleep last night make things awkward when he's around his new guest. He tries his best to keep his mind focused and to stay away from his Servant, but some things can't be avoided. What happens when this lingering lust comes to a head?

Shirou opened his eyes, feeling the gentle sunshine fall against his cheeks from the window. He sat up, wincing in pain from his injuries. Looking down, he noticed the mess he made last night. His mind went completely blank, unable to process what he had done. He cleaned up the room on autopilot and put on some clothes. He looked at the clock, realising it was already 8am. He left to go to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast. He decided to make rolled omelette and began to make the meal.

Noticing Gilgamesh wasn’t up yet, he put any lingering thoughts of the previous night to the back of his head and steeled himself to go and wake him. He wasn’t sure if the man needed to eat, or if he’d even eat something prepared by a ‘mongrel’, but he didn’t want to risk his rage if he didn’t have anything made for him.

Shirou made his way to the guesthouse across the courtyard. He walked up to the King’s room, noting that he didn’t hear anyone moving around inside before knocking loudly on the door. There was a loud groan and then silence. A second knock earned another groan and shuffling noises as something seemed to fall out of bed. The shuffling moved to the door, which opened slowly, revealing a dishevelled, naked Gilgamesh.

It took the teen a full ten seconds to process what he was looking at before he screamed, covering his face with his hands. “Put some clothes on!” the boy cried out. Gilgamesh stood there dazed before a quiet “oh” left his mouth. He left the doorway, walking to the chair by the table, grabbing black trousers and a black t-shirt. He returned to Shirou after putting them on, slightly more alert now. “What do you want?” He yawned. Clearly not a morning person, the red head noted. “Breakfast is ready” the boy said, bringing his hands away from his still burning face. He turned around and started walking back to the main building, Gil sleepily following him. The teen led his servant towards the living room while trying to calm himself. He had just managed to dispel the thoughts he had the previous night and now they were coming back in full force. He needed something to distract him or he felt he would melt, he thought as he opened the door to the front room.

“Ah. Good morning Shirou!” a voice came from the other entrance to the room.

“Fuji-nee!?” the boy exclaims. Taiga Fujimura walked into the living room, moving to sit down at the table as if she lived there. “Have you had breakfast already?” She asked, full of hope. “Do I smell rolled omelette???”. “It should be just done by now, I’ll get you some” the boy said, walking into the kitchen area and bringing in enough food for the three of them. The blond King sat down across from the woman, who stares at him with curiosity. Ah… Shirou began to sweat. How was he going to explain this? “You are…?” The teacher asked, tilting her head. “It’s nice to meet you, my name is Gil.” The grogginess that had seemed to cling to the man before had all but disappeared, giving way to his usual demeaner. The golden King looked away for a moment, thinking. “I was mugged after coming to visit a friend here and was very badly injured.” He brought attention to his missing arm. “Shirou offered me a place to stay until I get back on my feet” he finished. “That sounds just like him” the woman said, turning her head to ponder. “Do you know the Matou family, the friend I was visiting was Zouken, I was planning to see if he could let me stay when Shirou offered. I have already put Zouken out, so I didn’t want to bother him further, and Shirou insisted” the man lied. The young mage didn’t know if he should be impressed. The guy could not have just come up with that. “Ah! You’re a friend of Sakura and Shinji’s? You can’t be a bad person then!” Shirou almost dropped the plates as he set them on the table. He prayed that Fujimura wasn’t normally this easy to trick. He suddenly found himself worrying about the woman more than usual. The teen sat beside Gilgamesh as he began to eat. “Shirou, I understand you want to help, but this place is not a hotel” the woman whispered to Shirou, trying not to be rude to the guest. “It’s just until he gets back on his feet” the boy added. “Well it’s ok if he’s a friend of the Matous but don’t start bringing in every person you think needs a bed” Fujimura lectured quietly. “Of course I won’t” he replied, relieved she wasn’t asking more questions. The teen finished putting the plates on the table and sat down opposite Fujimura, beside the golden King.

“School is opening back up next week, there’s still damage to the building, but the structure is fine. We’ll have those classes take place in some of the other rooms until they’re repaired” Fujimura explained. “I see” the boy sipped on his miso soup. He figured the school couldn’t afford to stay closed for too long, and most of the students had fully recovered after the Blood Fort Andromeda incident. “Ah I missed your rolled omelette Shirou!” the teacher exclaimed as she finished off her breakfast in record time. “Now then, I came over to see how you were, but you seem fine!” Shirou pulled his sleeves down a little further, glad most of his injuries were covered by his clothes. “I’m off to the hospital now, apparently Shinji was injured up near the mountain lake! From what I’ve heard it’s not serious, but I have a duty as a teacher” the woman said as she stood up. “O-oh I see” the young man said, sensing the Servant beside him shift slightly. “I might visit him myself” Shirou said. He hadn’t seen Shinji since the War ended. “You should. He needs someone to teach him not to go to mountain lakes alone at night! He’s lucky he was found!” Fujimura said her goodbyes as she left, leaving both of the men alone together.

“Does she normally come over just to eat?” the blonde King asked, seemingly perplexed at the situation that had just passed. “Almost every day, her grandfather owns the house. He helped me out a lot when I was younger, so I don’t mind cooking for Fuji-nee” the boy replied, beginning to gather up the empty dishes. He felt Gilgamesh’s eyes follow his actions. The strength of the bright red eyes burning his cheeks. To hide his flushing face, he sped up and rushed to bring the dishes into the kitchen. He cleaned up, sensing Gil’s gaze still. The blond’s gaze was making him feel weird, though Shirou didn’t know why. He needed to get out of the house and clear his head.

“I’m going shopping” he said with a hint of desperation. “Can I trust you with the house until I get back?” the boy asked. The King’s eyebrows raised at the idea. “You can” the man replied, turning his attention now to the TV in the corner of the room. The mage wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to leave the Servant alone, but he doubted the man had much magical energy even now. Even if he wanted to mess things up, he wouldn’t get very far. The King seemed content on his own as Shirou put on his jacket and grabbed his keys, locking the gate on his way out. He couldn’t see any reason as to why Gilgamesh would need to leave the house before he got home.

The teen made his way towards Miyama. As he was making his way through the shop, he realised he should have asked the King what kinds of food he liked. He had eaten breakfast quietly without complaint, so he figured Gil wasn’t fussy, surprisingly enough. Shirou wasn’t sure if his Servant got hungry, being an incarnated servant, but he figured it wasn’t a bad thing to feed him. The boy decided he’d shop normally for now and ask the man if he had any preferences the next time he went out. The thought of going home and being alone with the blond, however, made his body heat up. He had come out to clear his mind but even now all he could think of was that man. Realising that made him remember both last night and Gil’s naked body from this morning. He blushed hard, cursing himself for letting his mind falter.

He was so concerned with his thoughts that he almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a finger poke him in the arm. He turned around to see Tohsaka Rin standing to his side, a pensive look adorning her face. “Yo” the girl said awkwardly. “T-Tohsaka!” Shirou exclaimed. “I see you’re still alive” the girl said with a notable hint of concern. It was clear that she was worried the boy had been injured or worse following the fight at the temple. “I’m good” he began. “Gilgamesh and I have come to an agreement of sorts” the young man replied, unsure of how to put it. “Oh? That’s surprising” Rin’s face changed to one of surprise and curiosity, she placed the hand that wasn’t burdened by a shopping basket on her hip. “Yeah, he’s going to be staying at my place. I’ll make sure he behaves”. The dark-haired mage stared at Shirou for a minute, processing the information he had just given her. She sighed, her arm falling off her hip “I guess I have nothing to worry about then.” The girl’s gaze lowered to the side. “Saber won’t accept it though” she stated. “I understand. He was her enemy in not just one but two wars, it’s must be difficult for her to think past that” The boy’s eyes fell, he understood her point of view. To her, Gilgamesh was, and always will be an enemy. “Even so, you aren’t her foe. I’m sure we can find a compromise” Tohsaka says softly, looking back up to the other Master, cheerfully. Shirou meets Rin’s eyes, glad they had some kind of common ground. “BUT” the girl said sharply “If I get even the slightest idea that he’s a threat, I will have Saber kill you both!” The girl said, pointing a finger in the other mage’s face. “Of course” Shirou said simply. Tohsaka was being completely serious, but he was ok with that, he knew his actions were reckless and if shit hit the fan, he would take his punishment. “If that’s ok, I guess I’ll be on my way” Rin said, stepping back. “Ok then, take care” the young man replied. “Take care of yourself, you hear me!” Tohsaka said, turning around. “Don’t worry, I can protect myself” the boy sighed. The girl would worry no matter what, and he didn’t blame her. He decided he would make this work somehow. Shirou finished his shopping, and begun to make his way back home, his mind now prepared to talk with the man waiting for him there.

As Shirou entered the house, he noted it was about midday, he decided to get started on lunch. He brought the groceries into the kitchen to put them away, noting the front room was empty. Perhaps Gil had returned to his room or was exploring the house or something? As he was restocking the cupboard, he noted somebody had been eating the biscuits, the bowl of them on the table was empty too. The teen found the idea that the almighty King of Heroes was mooching around for snacks very entertaining. Amused at his finding, he stood up and made his way towards the table. Just as he replaced the biscuits, the door opened, the scent of soap wafting through. Shirou looked up to see Gilgamesh, shirtless, practically sparkling. In that single moment, all the feelings and thoughts Shirou had finally been able to purge from his head came flooding back in, causing his mind to blank. “Oh? You’re home” Gil stated. The teen, immediately conscious of the fact that he was gawking, quickly tried to regain his composure, despite his rising body temperature. Looking at the man’s scars he noticed their bandages hadn’t been replaced. “I’ll replace those for you!” The boy said, quickly turning around to get the first-aid kit from the kitchen; the entire time he felt Gil’s silent gaze on him.

Shirou brought the kit and sat down, motioning for the blond to follow. The King sat down beside him, and he began to bandage his wounds, though he noted that they were healing very fast. The young man worked as gently as he could, not wanting to feel the piercing glares he got yesterday for his clumsiness. The King watched him the entire time, causing the boy to gradually become more and more self-conscious. Any chance of having a normal conversation after this had been completely wiped, he couldn’t think straight anymore. The image of Gil’s figure had again been scorched into his mind. Finishing quickly, the teen brought the kit back into the kitchen and began preparing lunch, doing his best to focus only on that. It then hit him that Archer had been weirdly silent not just then, but since they came home the previous night. He could still feel the man observing him from behind him. He did his best to ignore the feeling as he worked on lunch.

Steeling himself to face his Servant, he brought the food out. He sat opposite to Gil and began to eat. The King stared at him the entire meal as he ate, which was almost insanely quiet. The boy couldn’t meet his gaze, nor talk to him. As soon as he had finished, he wordlessly made his way out of the living room to clean the bedrooms, anything to get him out of sight from the blond. He couldn’t figure out why the man had suddenly found him so interesting, or if he was trying to unnerve him. He shook the thoughts from his head, deciding the only way to clear his head was to focus hard on something else.

Shirou made his way through the house, cleaning the rooms and making the beds. He eventually came to Gil’s room. He wasn’t sure if it was ok to enter it without permission, but he figured he could get away with it if he explained that he was cleaning all the rooms, and that included his. He opened the door and walked in. The first thing he noticed was the table that was covered in odd bottles that looked like potions of some kind. The boy imagined that the King had taken them from the Gate of Babylon. There were also a few bottles of wine and a glass. The teen decided touching them might very well result in his death, so he instead turned his attention to the bed, which looked like it had been through a war of its own. Clothes lay all over it, giving Shirou the impression Gil had come to get changed while he was cleaning the other rooms. The boy sighed; he shouldn’t have expected a King to put things away. The King probably had servants to clean up after him. He wasn’t much different in this situation, he thought to himself. He began to fold the clothes neatly, moving them so he could change the bed, and then replacing them. Shirou picked up the trousers he recognised as the ones Gil wore yesterday and threw them in with the laundry he had collected.

By the time he had finished, it was already late. He had been struggling with his mind all day so it took him a long time to get the cleaning done. Shirou had managed to avoid the golden King the entire day since lunch. The young man tried to prime himself to go back to the living room to cook dinner. He wondered if Gil would ever do chores or cook, or if he planned to simply exist, wandering from his bedroom to the sitting room all day. Shirou began to wonder if the man was really content, or was the King just drawing out the time until he killed the boy. The mix of subtle fear and the same feelings he had been repressing all day begun to boil again as he came up to the sitting room.

He figured there wasn’t any point in thinking about it too hard and walked into the room. Gil was at the table, reading the newspaper. He glanced disinterestedly at the boy before turning back. Shirou sighed from relief. If the man had stared at him again, he didn’t think he’d be able to keep his cool. “Is salmon ok for dinner?” the young man asked, finally feeling some courage to talk to him. “As long as it isn’t mapo tofu.” The teen was a little mystified at the specificity of the statement but sensed a hint of hostility to it so didn’t inquire further. He felt like if he did, his life would be forfeit. As the boy passed the table, he noted that all the biscuits he had placed there again had disappeared. “Sorry, were you hungry?” he asked, turning to look at the man. “My metabolism sped up due to the potions I took to speed up my healing. There’s no more biscuits” the man explained, the second part carrying a tinge of annoyance. Shirou got the idea that he should hurry with dinner, noting that he needed to buy more biscuits next time he was out.

Shirou got to work on the meal, making enough for both of them and also setting some aside in case the blond wanted more later or even tomorrow. He quickly brought the food out. Gilgamesh immediately began to eat, almost stuffing his face. Either he was starving, or he had lowered his guard almost completely around him. “Is it good?” the boy asked, earning a sharp glare from the King as he swallowed. “It’s ok I guess” the man replied, stuffing his face again. Shirou figured that was probably high praise coming from Gil, and ate his own dinner, content that he finally seemed to be able to converse with Gilgamesh normally for the first time today.

He felt like he was seeing a side of the King rarely seen. He looked up to see the man looking at his face. “Is everything ok? Is there anything you need to make your stay here more comfortable” the teen asked, hoping to make the most out of this chance. “Hmm… I have no real complaints; this place is hardly fit to house me but… I suppose it will do…” the King replied. “I’m still in no fit state to fight back, so I guess I will simply accept things as they come” the man lowered his gaze back to his food, which he finished with haste.

Shirou watched the blond eat, he knew how to use chopsticks, but seeing as he was apparently alive here for ten years, the boy wasn’t that surprised. He ate fast but gracefully, almost elegantly. The young man realised too late that he had been staring again, as Gilgamesh looked up to meet his gaze, crimson eyes staring into him. “I-I’ll clean up!!” he said, clearing away the dishes into the kitchen, almost tripping along the way. He cursed his flushed face. He was sick of going back and forth, suppressing his weird thoughts before they come rushing back when he lowered his guard. He thought it was finally over. He decided it was best to just go to bed early.

“Oi”

The boy almost felt his soul leave his body, spinning around to see the blond standing in the entrance to the kitchen. “W-what is it?” Shirou stuttered, face burning up as his mind raced.

“I knew you had a reason for sparing me, not some stupid excuse like trying to save me, but this…” the man stared directly into his eyes with burning red orbs. “I’ll tell you this now, if you try anything, I will kill you” the King warned. “What are you talking about?” the boy asked, emotions he had refused until them beginning to bubble up. “It’s clear from the fact that you can’t keep your eyes off of me that you have a thing for me, mongrel”.

Shirou felt his face almost melt off his skull.

“YOU’RE WRONG!” The teen screamed, everything he had been burying coming to a head. He finally understood what the feelings that had been assailing him all day were, but he couldn’t accept them. He pushed past Gilgamesh, running out the door and darting towards his room. He couldn’t accept what the man had said. Surely he was wrong? How could he have fallen for his enemy? It’s not like he thought the blond was attractive, with his feminine features, pretty eyes, soft-looking hair, muscular build-

Oh.

Oh shit.

He ran into his room, slamming his door shut, as he slinked down against it. He buried his burning face into his arms as it finally hit him. He had been lusting after his servant. He wiped shameful hot tears away. It was only around 7pm, but the boy slowly climbed into bed, deciding to try to sleep instead of stewing in his thoughts. If he started fresh tomorrow, surely things would be different? However, his mind refused to settle. How could he not have noticed; how could that man have realised before he did? The memory of last night came back to him, he had masturbated to lewd thoughts of his Servant. He probably should have noticed something was weird then, but he had pushed that event to the back of his mind all day, refusing to acknowledge it. He sat up, his face hot and his body hotter. Even now, all he could think about was that man and his damn body. He lifted his covers, already knowing what he was going to see. He sighed, moving to grab some tissues. At the very least he would do this properly and not leave another mess. He got to work, trying to get rid of his problem as fast as possible, beginning to lose himself to fantasies of the blond.

“Oi, we still need to talk-“

The door was opened with force, the King standing behind it. Sharp red eyes latched onto the boy’s, before dropping down to see Shirou’s ‘issue’. “Uh…”

“GYAAAAAAAAAAH”

Shirou screamed, pulling the covers over his lower half. “DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!?” he practically cried. “I am the King, I go as I please” Gil said distractedly, eyes wide. He looked back up to his face, his composure restored. “We need to talk.”

“NOT NOW, GET OUT” the boy ordered, but the older man refused to budge. This was the worst possible situation to be in. “I’m chuffed you’re getting so… excited over me, but I’d prefer if you didn’t jerk off to me when I’m in the same house as you-“ “SHUT UP, THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! THIS- this is um… just stress relief…” the boy began to crumble. “I didn’t save you because I was attracted to you, I did it because heroes save people!” He looked up at the man again, trying to change the subject away from his pending erection. “That’s a lie, whether you realise that or not. Back then, and now, your eyes are like that of a horny beast” The King smirked mockingly. Shirou felt his body burn even hotter.

“I feel nothing for you!”

“You aren’t fooling anyone kid” the man sighed, beginning to walk towards Shirou. The boy shrank away, trying to pile more of his futon onto himself. “I don’t need to see it to know you’re still hard, it’s written all over your face, I’d say you’re even more turned on right now than when I walked in first” Gil’s smirk widened. “Of course not!” The teen was desperate, he knew what the King said was true, but he couldn’t admit it. It was so stupid, but he really did save this man because he thought he was attractive. His actions were that of a horny teenager who thinks with his dick. He did truly think that he could be changed too though, it wasn’t only out of lust, the boy reasoned with himself mentally.

The King stood over the mongrel, who glared back up at him. Their roles were a reverse of the previous night. Gilgamesh was beyond amused that such a lowly cur was attracted to him this much. He wanted to tease the kid more, to corrupt him further. He had finally found something to amuse him after the shameful end of the war. He knew the dangers of playing with wild animals, but he decided to take the risk. He was bored and there wasn’t anything else to do in this place. Whatever happened tonight, he decided would be his own fault. The man was self-centred and egotistical, but he was rational, he would not blame a dog for biting him if he had put his hand in the dog’s mouth. However, if he at any stage felt like it, he had just enough magical energy to pull one sword from his treasury, and that would be enough. Only one though, he had used up most of his magical energy taking out the potions he had drank to speed up his healing. The man knelt in front of the boy, who tried to move back. Gil grabbed the futon covers, ripping them from Shirou’s hands and throwing them to the aside.

The teen’s erection stood as proud as the King in the cold air, causing his face to ripen like a tomato. “W-W-What are you doing!?” the boy stuttered. “I’ll prove to you how much of a beast you are” Gilgamesh said sultrily, placing a cold finger onto the young man’s engorged member. The sensation caused the young man to jolt slightly, his voice catching in his throat. He was transfixed, unable to fight back out of shock. The blond man straddled his legs, sitting on the boy’s thighs, as he licked his lips. “I thought... you didn’t like me getting off to you?” the teen struggled to say. “I didn’t say that, I said I didn’t like you doing it without my permission. Deriving pleasure from me without my knowledge is tantamount to stealing my pleasure.” Shirou was almost stunned by the King’s logic, but he didn’t question it.

Just as he was about to ask the man to reconsider, Gil wrapped his freezing hand around his cock, squeezing tightly. The boy fell onto his back, his hips jolting upwards into the King’s hand as he let a small squeal escape. He covered his mouth with his hand, reaching out with the other to grab at the King’s arm. The Servant began to slowly slide his hand up and down his Master’s shaft, making him squirm from his touch. The older man cursed his missing arm, as he wanted to mess with the boy more. He was beginning to enjoy this, perhaps a bit too much.

The teen’s mind began to melt, his hips rising to meet Gil’s rhythm. He looked at the King through glazed eyes; he was smirking with a look of triumph on his face. Anger boiled up within the young man, he found himself wanting to wipe that smile away. “What? Is my lack of a second arm bothering you? Sorry I can’t touch you more than this” the man dug his thumb into the tip of his member, eliciting a muffled moan from the kid. “Do you feel all hot and bothered because you overpowered me yesterday? Are you some kind of pervert who’s into scars?” The King chuckled.

Something snapped in Shirou’s mind, almost audibly.

His mind emptied, leaving only the lust he had been forcing down into himself all day.

Gilgamesh’s eyes snapped open as he found himself being pushed backwards onto the floor. Before he could react, the boy smashed his face against his, forcing his tongue into the King’s mouth. Gil almost choked from the sudden attack, trying to struggle against him, but he had no strength in his body, all of it was going towards healing. He felt a hand roughly tug on his trousers, and another rip his shirt open. “Mongrel…” Gil moaned through the kiss, using his arm to push against the boy’s neck, forcing him off, as he tried to breathe again. The teen looked down on him with glassy eyes, mind eroded away with lust. He truly was a beast.

Gilgamesh couldn’t think straight anymore, the kiss had drained his rationality. He didn’t hate being handled so roughly, he thought. It was kind of exciting, to see a kid like this fall so far as to try and fuck his enemy. The King lay back, his arm falling to the side. “Do as you want” he consented, figuring he couldn’t get the boy off him if he tried. He might as well try to enjoy this, pleasure is pleasure. He could take anything the kid threw at him and his pride had already been smashed once before.

Shirou, seemingly accepting Gil’s invitation, wedged himself between the man’s legs, pulling them up to take off his pants. He let them fall to either side of him as the King watched tentatively. The boy, with the last of his sanity, coated his fingers in spit before lifting one of the blond’s legs up and pressing those fingers against the older man’s ass. Just as Gil was about to have second thoughts, a golden ripple beginning to flicker behind him, two foreign objects eased into him, all the way up to the knuckles. The gate disappeared as his back arched. He felt his body tense as two fingers explored his insides, prodding against his prostate, earning a loud moan from the man, much to his surprise. The King, biting his lip, found himself losing his mind to the pain and ecstasy. He hadn’t imagined it was going to feel like this. The teen stretched and loosened the man’s rear entrance, leaving Gil breathless.

The fingers were removed, giving the King a moment of reprieve. He looked down to see Shirou push the Servant’s legs up to his chest and his ass up in the air. The teen smirked through his lust as he lined his erection up with the man’s entrance. Gilgamesh took his shot at the boy in a sudden burst of shame and rage, but he missed, the sword hitting the wall behind them with a small amount of force. The blond cursed, burying his anger as he reminded himself that he had decided to take whatever the kid was going to do to him. The King’s thoughts raced, noticing how the boy’s manhood suddenly looked huge, far too big to fit into his body, right?

Of course it would, this was the King of Heroes’ body they were talking about-

Maybe that wasn’t the kind of thing he should be so prideful about…

Shirou began to push in, causing to Gil to moan deeply as his entrance was stretched. He tried to relax his body, thinking it might make it go in quicker, to get past the initial pain. However, he found his body reacting outside of his control. The walls of his ass insisted on squeezing the boy as he entered, the sensation of a foreign object rubbing against them causing the man to squirm. His own, now rock hard, member leaked onto his stomach and a streak of drool ran down the side of his face as he squeezed the futon under him.

Shirou buried himself up to the hilt, in one final, sharp thrust, causing the man to scream, eyes rolling back. His head flew back, hitting the floor so hard it almost knocked him out. Despite the pain, he felt his body throb in pleasure. He never thought being held down and penetrated so roughly could feel good. Shirou leaned down over him to bite into his shoulder, digging his nails into his hips and he pushed his entire body down on the man, almost crushing him.

He adjusted himself slightly before beginning to move, messily fucking the King under him. He pulled out further with each thrust, roughly slamming back in harder and harder, ramming into Gil’s prostate. Gilgamesh, at this point, was a mess. His reason had completely disappeared, and he was left as a heavily panting, moaning wreck. Shirou reached down and gripped the man’s own dick hard and cum leaked out, creating a trail down onto his stomach.

The two went at it for a while, the entire time both men felt themselves melt away in lust. Gilgamesh used the last of his strength to pull the boy into a sloppy kiss as wet slapping sounds filled the room. The teen broke the kiss to thrust hard enough into the man to rearrange his guts. He pulled out almost completely before sheathing himself even deeper, shooting hot seed deep into the King’s fuck hole. The blond came hard, his insides clasping down on Shirou’s dick, squeezing him dry.

The young man slowly pulled out of Gil; whose ass slowly pumped out the teen’s semen. Gilgamesh passed out from the experience, panting softer now in his sleep. The boy’s energy was completely spent, leaving him unable to do anything but grabbing the covers and pulling them over himself and Gil before falling beside him on the messed-up futon. He wrapped an arm around the older man, pulling him closer as he fell asleep, almost in contrast to the beast-like actions he had just taken.


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the previous night. A moment of passion leads to an eternity of conflicting theories. Will the two realise their feelings? Or will they be stuck in this cycle forever?

Gilgamesh slowly began to wake up. Light penetrated his eyelids, forcing them open. He shuffled slightly, feeling something lying across his chest. Looking down he saw it was an arm, stretched over him. He followed it back to its source: the red-haired teen who was snoring softly beside him. He shot up, jumping away from the boy. The memory of the previous night flooding into his head as he became aware of the throbbing pain in his ass and hips, as well as the wet stickiness he felt between his thighs. He felt his face heat up as he watched the young man that had done this to him sit up, yawning. He looked over to the King, his sleepy eyes shooting open at the sight of the blond. Now it was Shirou’s turn to turn red.

“A-ah…” The teen’s voice caught in his throat. “I’M SORRY!!” He flung himself onto the floor, prostrating himself in front of the blond in apology.

This was it.

This was how he was going to die, the boy thought.

“P-please! You can do whatever you want to me, just don’t kill me!” the boy pleaded, his face against the floor. He became conscious of the fact that he was ass-naked, but he didn’t dare move to cover himself.

After a minute of silence, the boy slowly raised his head to see what was going on. He looked up at the man in front of him, who was looking at the floor deep in thought. After a minute his eyes narrowed, having come to some sort of conclusion. “I’m going to have a bath” the Servant said dismissively, standing up and walking towards the door, grabbing his clothes along the way. Shirou blushed hard at the sight of white cum dripping down his legs as he seemed to limp slightly. After he left the red head sat there in a daze. He wasn’t sure if Gil was really angry, or what, but he was happy to still be alive, even for just a few hours more. He was too concerned with his continued to process what had happened last night. He decided to try and act normally in order to preserve his life as long as possible. He got up, cleaning himself up and getting dressed. It was late, past 10am, so Shirou decided to hurry to the kitchen and whip up a small breakfast.

Gilgamesh sat back in the bathtub after cleaning himself, wincing at the pain in his lower back. He leaned his head back against the side, looking up at the ceiling, sifting through his thoughts. The man knew he was to blame for what happened last night. He teased the boy too much and sent him over the edge. Normally, he would have just killed the boy, however something bothered him. He had enjoyed it. He thought being dominated like that would hurt his pride… but, in that moment, he had forgotten everything, including his ego. He had lost himself to pleasure he had never felt before. He closed his eyes, pushing it all to the back of his mind. The boy should be making breakfast by now, he should get out of the bath and eat. He’d think about this later.

Shirou was just setting the food on the table when Gil came into the living room, causing the boy to jump slightly. The King sat down gently and began to eat, the teen doing the same on the other side of the table. “Breakfast is small because it’s not long until lunch” the boy explained. “Right” the blond replied distractedly. The two ate in awkward silence, Shirou shitting bricks the entire time, wondering when the clock timing down to his death would ring. After they were finished, the young man took the plates into the kitchen, cleaning them. He then hurried off to clean the bathroom, sighing with relief as he left that he got through that encounter with his life intact. He was very unnerved by Gilgamesh’s silence, which he considered worse than what he went through supressing his lust yesterday. He blushed, remembering the previous night. He didn’t understand Gil’s actions since this morning, but he wasn’t going to pry. He did feel like his life didn’t seem to be in as much jeopardy as he thought though. After finishing the bathroom, he returned to clean the living room, the entire time the blond King simply watched TV.

After a couple of hours of cleaning, Shirou began lunch, which caused Gil to move to the table in anticipation of food. The teen wondered if this was going to be his life from now on, watching his new servant migrate across the living room and to his bedroom. He needed to have a chat about that with him. The boy put together the leftovers he had cooked last night with some miso soup and brought it out. Just as he set it down, he heard the front door open and footsteps come from the hall. The door opened to reveal a shining knight in silver armour, glistening in the midday light.

“Shirou” the girl said simply.

“S-Saber!” the young mage exclaimed. The blonde walked into the room, gracefully sitting at the table, glaring at the other King across from her, causing the man to raise an eyebrow. Shirou, feeling the tension in the room, rushed to the kitchen, bringing out a bit more food, setting it in front of Saber. “We were just about to have lunch, have some” he almost begged. The knight looked at the food in front of her, practically drooling, her initial hostility fading somewhat. She glared back up at the other Servant for a minute, weighing up her options. “Very well, I will take you up on your kind offer.” The woman said, picking up her chopsticks and taking a bite.

The atmosphere softened a bit as they began to eat. The teen dared not speak, lest the room become a battlefield. “You seem comfortable here, King of Heroes” Saber stated, looking up from her food. “It’s… ok here. I don’t think I’m in much of a position to complain” the man said simply. “My life was spared, so the least I can do is see this kid’s weird whim through to the end” he locked eyes with Saber. “That’s your reason for staying here!? Curiosity?” The girl’s eyes narrowed. The man leaned back slightly. “Honestly, yes, even if I wanted to kill him I don’t have the magical energy to do so. Or did you forget your ex-Master struggles with supplying it?” The female King looked aside pensively. “… You don’t seem to bare any hostility. I can’t see why this would entertaining for you, but I doubt I could ever understand you easily. If you’re truly not a threat then…” she looked back slowly.

“Look, Arthur, if I wanted to kill the kid I would’ve done it already, whether I had magical energy or not” the man stated plainly. Saber was surprised of the use of her true name. “… Artoria is fine… I still don’t trust you… but… I also don’t think it’s right to remain hostile against someone who isn’t fighting back. If this is what Shirou has decided, it isn’t my place to intervene.” The blonde girl stood up. “The next time we meet, Gilgamesh, I will not to cut you down where you stand.” She turned to face Shirou. “Thank you for the food Shirou, stay safe” she smiled. “No.. Problem…” the boy replied. She left just as quickly as she had come.

Hearing a chuckle, Shirou turned around to face his Servant. “She was a lot easier to convince than I thought she’d be. Perhaps it was the food that convinced her?” the King laughed; his earlier pensiveness gone. “She did eat it quite fast…” the teen replied. The man stood up, beginning to walk to the door leading to the rest of the house. “I’m going to my room, don’t bother me while I’m in there.” Shirou looked up at him, remembering his injuries. “Don’t you want your wounds bandaged again?” he asked. “Ah… actually…” the blond began, still turned towards the door. “Last night… you gave me enough magical energy to heal them pretty much completely.” Shiro turned a previously unknown shade of red. He had forgot sex functioned as a magical energy transfer. “I-I see… I-if you need anything just ask…” The King coughed before leaving through the door. The teen could have sworn Gil’s face was red too as he turned to walk down the hall.

Shirou decided to go train in the dojo to pass time and clear his head. The war was over, but he still had to train; he had learned a lot of techniques during the last two weeks that he needed to work on before they left him. Outside the air was crisp and fresh. The young man breathed in a deep breath, feeling his head begin to cool down as he walked into the dojo. The teen tried to practice sword fighting using projected swords, however his injuries were still not fully healed, he didn’t have the potions that Gil had. He settled with using two of the shinai in the dojo instead. He kept training, even as his body protested until he couldn’t force himself anymore. He fell back against the wall resting for a while as he gathered back up his strength.

Meanwhile, Gilgamesh had walked into his room and immediately fell into his bed. The potions he had taken drained him of all strength and magical energy. At least after this he wouldn’t need them anymore. He felt the scar across his chest, and the remains of his arm. The skin was still sensitive but there wasn’t the risk of infection anymore. The man thought about his future, he had come here on a whim, but was it sustainable? Could he actually live here? He still thought the people of this world were superfluous, but he had no means of fixing that anymore. The fact that one human kid managed to put down his plan probably meant that at least that one child had merit. Was it ok to just leave it like that, to just give up simply because he failed once? He closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming. He decided to sleep, he couldn’t be bothered to think so heavily on it. He turned onto his side, falling asleep.

After finishing training, Shirou had a bath, washing away his tiredness. It was around 7pm when he was finished so he decided to start on dinner. As he was walking into the kitchen, Gilgamesh walked in too in perfect timing. The blond shot him a quick glance before sitting down at the table. Shirou made his way to the kitchen counter, beginning to prepare the salad. Just as he was finishing, both men’s attention was directed towards the front of the house by the sound of the bell ringing. The teen placed the food on the table as he moved to see who was visiting them at this time. It couldn’t be Saber again… The boy opened the door to see Sakura Matou standing outside. “Oh, hello Sakura” the boy said, relaxing at the site of the girl. He was surprised to see her as he thought she would be with her brother, but she was still a welcome guest. “Hello Senpai” the girl smiled in response. “It’s been a while since I visited you, I wanted to see how you are.” “Come on in, we’re about to have dinner” the young man invited her in. “We…? Is Saber still here?” the girl inquired curiously. Shirou thought it was a little weird that she seemed to expect Saber to be gone already. As far as she knew, Saber would be staying for a while. “No, uh, she’s living with Tohsaka now, we thought it would be better if she stayed with a girl instead” the boy squeezed out, hoping she would believe his lie. “Oh, I see” she said quietly in response, causing Shirou to sigh in relief.

The two walked into the living room, where Gilgamesh had already begun to eat. Upon seeing the blond, Sakura froze, eyes wide. The King looked up to meet her stare, smirking. “Um… Do you two know each other?” the teen asked, puzzled at the tension. “I think I once asked her for directions…” Gil’s sharp red eyes narrowed at the girl. In response, the young woman looked down at the floor. “That’s right…” “I see…” The young man said, Gilgamesh did have a very strong aura of sorts, maybe it intimidated the girl or perhaps he had been rude to her, the boy reasoned. “Will you stay for dinner?” The boy asked, trying to change the subject. “I’m sorry… I can’t… I have to get back to Nii-san…” the kohai responded, still looking at the floor. “Oh, that’s right! How is Shinji? I heard he was in hospital” Shirou inquired, trying to get the girl to relax.

“He’s fine, they’re just keeping him in for observation. He should be out soon” the girl answered, looking back up towards the teen. “I see, I’ll try to visit him before he’s discharged.” The boy said back. “I think he’d like that” Sakura said, her smile beginning to return.

“I should get going… I’m sorry to have disturbed your meal” she said as she began to turn around. “Oh, here, I’ll see you out” Shirou walked out of the room ahead of the purple-haired girl to open the door for her. Before following him, the young woman turned her head to glare silently back at the Servant. “Don’t worry” the King said as he raised his hands in jest. “I won’t hurt him.” She wordlessly walked out, saying her goodbyes to her senpai. “Don’t be a stranger. Gil will be staying here. He can be a bit scary but he’s not as bad as he seems” the boy reassured the girl, who smiled softly at him before walking out the gate, leaving him to walk back into dinner. Gilgamesh had nearly finished eating, completely unfazed by Sakura’s visit. Shirou was pretty curious about Sakura’s reaction to the Servant but figured it wasn’t his place to pry. Maybe he’d ask about it some other time.

Dinner was finished in silence, Gil finishing earlier than the boy. The man migrated to the TV as Shirou gathered the dishes to wash up. The teen was still fairly unnerved by the silence of his Servant, but he didn’t know how to approach him. If the man had said he was going to let him off with what he had done to him the previous night, he would not nearly be as uncomfortable as he was. However, he had no idea what the King was thinking so all he had was his constant dread. He decided he needed to clear his head. “If you need me, I’ll be in the store house across the courtyard, after that I’m going to bed” he said to the man, walking out of the room. He made his way across the courtyard towards the storage building he practiced his magic in. He sat down in the cold building, pushing all his thoughts to the back of his head as he practiced some simple magic that his body wouldn’t complain about like earlier. After a couple of hours he ended up falling asleep in the building.

Gilgamesh turned off the TV. He wasn’t even watching it, just using it to pass time. He needed to fill this house with things to do or he’d die of boredom. He got up, stretching softly before beginning to walk to his room. The blond sat down on the bed. Since Shirou had cleaned it, it had yet to get as messy as it was then. The King had figured that as royalty, he shouldn’t clean, but he also wasn’t a slob. He poured himself a glass of wine from the bottle on the table, which was now clear of the potions he had used previously. He lay back on the bed, sipping from his glass, staring at the deep red liquid.

He finally let himself think about last night. He had let another man dominate him. He felt his face begin to flush at the memory, eyes narrowing slightly. He couldn’t deny that he had enjoyed the experience, but he felt he should feel shame that he had been the one on the receiving end. He had been fucked by a boy that was smaller, weaker and younger than him, and a mongrel no less. Even so, he found himself wanting more. So what if the positions were a little jumbled? No woman could give him the same pleasure he felt that night.

He put the glass down beside the bed, putting his arm over his eyes, his body was getting too hot. His pride told him he shouldn’t be feeling like this, but his body yearned to be filled again. The still lingering pain of last night subsided as his insides began to throb at the thoughts that defiled the King’s imagination. His mind melted, going blank. He pulled his clothes off and lay back onto the bed, he was turned on from just remembering yesterday, his own manhood standing stiff and tall. Burying every conscious thought he had, he sucked on his fingers, turning around to bend over with his ass in the air; his face against the bed. He reached back and pressed a wet finger against his rear entrance, feeling it slide in. His body welcomed the appendage, growing sensitive and hot as his panting deepened. He felt his legs begin to buckle and he pushed another one in and begin to finger himself. He bit down on his pillow as he found his prostate, feeling his own cock twitch. He imagined Shirou fucking him down into the bed, sheathing himself completely up to the hilt, as soft moans began to fill the room.

He fell as his legs gave up under him. Using the last of his strength, he turned around, finger-fucking himself from the front as his dick leaked onto his stomach. Glassy eyes watched his body squirm as his mind substituted his hand with the teen he was contracted to. His fantasies reached their climax as he thought of Shirou cumming in him again, causing him to squeal as his ass clamped down on his hand and his own seed shot out onto his stomach and chest. He lay back, bathing in the ecstasy.

After a minute of enlightenment it dawned on him that he had just masturbated to the boy. He closed his eyes, conflicted by his actions. What kind of a King lusts over a peasant to this degree? Even so, he had done it. He should kill the teen just for making him feel like this, but then he would never feel that pleasure again. He pulled the covers over himself, turning over in the bed. He was too tired to think right now. The clarity that came after his release had been replaced by exhaustion. He should leave all this until tomorrow, figuring that for once, he shouldn’t think about this as a King. Perhaps, just this once, his pride was getting in the way of his desire


	4. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the two work out their own feelings, a conflict arises between them. What will Shirou choose? Will he forgive his Servant for his actions?

Shirou woke up to find he had fallen asleep in the storehouse. He stood up, stretching his aches away. It was just a bit before 6am, if he hurried he could start on breakfast before Sakura came. He changed out of his overalls and into his uniform and made his way across the courtyard. He stopped by the guesthouse first to wake Gilgamesh up. “I’m making breakfast if you want some” the boy called out as he knocked on his Servant’s door. Again, he got a muffled moan as a response, followed by shuffling. He didn’t wait around for the man, choosing to make a start on the meal to save on time.

He made enough food to feed everyone and set aside some food for Gil’s lunch. “Ah Senpai, let me help you with that” a quiet but cheerful voice called out from behind the teen as his kohai ran into the kitchen, grabbing her apron and putting it on. The two of them finished cooking the food and placed it on the table.

Just as Shirou was about to go in the kitchen and help Sakura with the last plates of food, Gilgamesh walked into the living room. The two made eye contact but the King immediately broke it, looking away as he walked up to the table. Shirou thought he seemed a bit flustered but didn’t dwell on it, as he returned to the purple-haired girl to help.

The final guest arrived, bursting through the door as Shirou sat down beside Gil to eat. “Hi Shirou! Gimme food!” Fujimura exclaimed as she plopped down beside Sakura. “Fujimura-sensei! Where are your manners?” Sakura scolded the teacher. “Sorry” the woman mumbled as she unrepentantly stuffed her face with rice.

Shirou noted that Gilgamesh seemed very distant and uncomfortable beside him. He didn’t think it was the presence of the two girls. Fujimura had happily accepted him into the daily cycle and Sakura, while still a bit cautious for some reason, seemed to be a bit more relaxed around him. Maybe the teen himself was the reason for the man’s state.

Shirou figured it would be better to ask about it later, he didn’t want to pry in front of the ladies. He wondered if it was because of what happened the night before last. He still didn’t know what to make of that night, he had been too scared for his own life yesterday to think about it properly. He swallowed any thoughts of it for now with his miso soup. School was of importance now.

“I’d better get going so I can prepare today’s material” Fujimura stated as she stood up, her food finished. “You shouldn’t wait around either Sakura, or you’ll be late to practice” she said, turning her attention to the girl beside her. “You’re right sensei, I’ll help senpai with the dishes and then make my way in” the girl replied, standing up as well to take their plates into the kitchen. Shirou took his and Gil’s plates in as well, noting Gil didn’t eat much. He looked up at the man, who looked at him back, before immediately glaring at him and looking away. The teen simply made his way into the kitchen, thoroughly confused by the King’s reaction.

After Sakura left, Shirou got ready for school, grabbing his bag and headed towards the door. He turned to look at Gil, who was still sitting at the table, seemingly deep in thought as he stared through the table. “Lunch is in the fridge, if you get hungry any other time, there are snacks in the cupboard. Will you be alright on your own?” The boy looked back with slight concern at his Servant. The blond looked up at the boy, and for a moment, stared at him through clouded, glassy eyes. The man immediately regained his composure, looking to the side away from the teen. “Sure, whatever” he responded. Shirou noted that his expression for that one second looked almost erotic, but he threw any thought of it away as he walked out the door. He didn’t want his imagination to run wild on his way to school.

Gilgamesh stared at the door for a solid minute in silence before slowly lowering his face into his hand. He couldn’t even look at the kid properly anymore. How could he remain calm when he had done the thing he had chastised and teased the boy over the night before last? Shame burned in his cheeks. Every move that boy made, even his voice, made him shudder. The man was a mess. How the hell was he supposed to live like this? He felt a pang of empathy for the teen as he recognised this was what he had gone through the day before yesterday. He looked up from his hand, running it through his hair as he leaned back to stare at the ceiling.

He couldn’t deny it, he enjoyed that night, he wanted more, so much more. Every time he let his guard down his mind was filled again with lewd fantasies. He shook them out of his mind, turning his attention to the TV instead. He’d watch something to take his mind off it and then have a nap. He turned on to random show, trying to dampen his erratic mind.

_\- Lunch, Emiya Household_

Gilgamesh sat down with the lunch the boy had left him. The food wasn’t bad here, it wasn’t fit for a King like him, but he couldn’t deny that it tasted good. He had tried to sleep, but it did nothing, he had just been lying there, fighting against his own perverse thoughts. He tried to think about it rationally. Gil needed to settle this tonight. It was fine to desire pleasure; he wasn’t less of a man for being on the receiving end. This was no different to him taking a liking to a woman. The boy was clearly interested in him, so it was just a matter of bringing it up. The boy would pay his King in pleasure.

Deciding this, he stood up, deciding to take a walk around the house to clear his head. All this thinking had made his face hot. He shouldn’t be flustered about this, so why…?

_\- Morning, School_

Shirou walked up the stairs, making his way towards his classroom. It felt strange, being back in school after the War. Everything was starting to settle back into normality, soon even Gilgamesh being around will be ‘normal’ he thought as he walked. “Ah, Emiya!” a familiar voice called out to him from the entrance to his classroom. Issei Ryuudou, the student council president stood ahead of the teen, giving a small wave to the boy. “Issei! How are you? I heard everyone at the temple fell ill!” Shirou asked, surprised to see the man in good health at school. “It was nothing, just a gas leak apparently, everyone is fine now, we were found early” the other teen says, seemingly relieved. “How are you, you were at home the day of the gas leak here right?” Issei asks. “Ah, yeah, I was worried about everyone but I’m glad to see everyone seems fine”. “I’m relieved you weren’t hurt. Now then, it’s about time we headed in, or else class will start without us.” The two students walked into the classroom and prepared for their morning lessons.

_\- Lunch, School_

Shirou made his way towards the student council room, he figured Issei would be up for eating lunch with him. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a girl turning towards him as if she had been looking for him. It was the mage who had aided him in the Holy Grail War, Tohsaka Rin. The dark-haired girl gestured to the boy to follow her as she led him up to the roof top.

She sat down in a place sheltered from the wind, Shirou sitting next to her. “So, how’s everything at home, you still seem to be in one piece” the young woman asked. “Gilgamesh is behaving, so pretty good I guess” the boy replied, focusing his eyes on his sandwich. “You sound unsure” the girl stated. “Well, Gilgamesh is a bit quiet… there seems to be a lot on his mind… I don’t know if he’s uncomfortable living with me” the teen sighed. He didn’t know if he should be discussing this with a third party. “Did something happen between you two?” Rin gets right to the point. “N-No! Nothing happened!” Shirou retorted. The young man thought maybe the last night was the reason for his Servants odd behaviour, as much as he hoped he had forgotten about it somehow, but he couldn’t tell Rin about that.

“Uh-huh…” the twin-tailed girl narrowed her gaze curiously at the other mage. Clearly something had happened, but she thought better than to pry. “Well, whatever it is, it should be sorted if you just talk to him right?” Shirou looked up to meet Rin’s face. “You want me to have a chat with Gilgamesh about feelings?” “When you put it like that I can see why you’d hesitate, but nothing is going to get better if you don’t try.” The girl was right, Shirou thought, but just how was he going to talk to the man? He figured it would be better to leave worrying about this until tonight when they were alone.

As if to conclude the boy’s thoughts, the bell indicating the end of lunch time rung through the school. Shirou and Rin hurried back to their classes to finish up the day’s lessons.

_\- After School_

After a day of classes, Shirou headed into Shinto across the river to go to work. He again thought about how normal life felt now after everything that had happened over the past two weeks. He made up his mind to talk to Gilgamesh and straighten everything out so he could keep his life as normal as possible. He worked for a few hours, by the time he had finished it was getting dark. He hurried home, hoping to at least help Sakura bring out the dinner, as he figured he was too late to help her prepare it.

He reached the house, making his way into the living room to find Sakura bringing out the food to Fujimura and Gilgamesh. The teacher seemed to be chatting with the blond Servant, who had a somewhat amused face on him as he listened. “Back then, it was all he ever talked about, how much he wanted to be a hero! It was so cute” the woman said cheerfully. “Oi, what the hell are you talking about?” the boy shouted, realising that he was the topic of their conversation. He wasn’t sure what to think about Gilgamesh happily listening to the teacher as she prattled about his childhood. “Oh, Shirou! You’re home! You can’t be staying out so late! What if something had happened to you?” Fujimura replied, the second part in a lecturing tone, completely avoiding the teen’s question. “I know, I didn’t think it had gotten so late” the teen replied, letting it slide. “Pay more attention to the time then! I was worried.”

“Sorry.”

The boy sat down beside the King as always as Sakura set the last of the food on the table. “Sorry I was too late to help you Sakura” the boy said to the girl. “It’s no problem senpai, I just hope it’s tasty” she says, glancing quickly at the new face to the dinner table. Shirou leaned towards her, saying in a small voice. “I thought he’d be really fussy, but if he eats what I make him, he’ll be fine with your cooking too, don’t worry.” The girl sits beside Fujimura on the other side of the table from the boys. Shirou noted that Gilgamesh seemed a lot more relaxed than earlier, but even so he seemed somewhat distant.

Dinnertime was cheerful with the girls there, Fujimura chatting happily. Sakura didn’t seem as tense as she was before around Gilgamesh, who was silent throughout the rest of the meal. After finishing their food, Fujimura said she would walk Sakura home as it might still be a bit dangerous. Shirou saw them both out the front door.

The teen walked back into the room, getting ready to clean up after dinner. Immediately, he felt a pair of eyes stare at him, following him as he moved around the table. He brought the dishes into the kitchen. Figuring this was a good chance to talk to the man., he walked back towards the Servant, meeting his intense eyes.

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on with you today, but please don’t stare at me like that” Shirou said. The man, without blinking, stood up and began to walk towards the teen.

 _‘Oh fuck, he’s going to kill me’_ Shirou thought as he backed up against the wall.

The blond walked right up to him, looking straight into the boy’s eyes. Crimson meeting gold.

The boy gulped, looking up at the King with caution. Shirou couldn’t work out the man’s intentions at all. He didn’t seem hostile, his expression seemed somewhat clouded, like he was thinking hard about something. The teen had to keep it together, now was the perfect time to work things out with the man after all. If they could just talk…

The man looked to the side for a moment, before looking back at Shirou and leaning towards him. The red head’s eyes shot open wide as he felt something soft press against his lips. He could feel Gil’s breath against his cheek as he turned his face to press into the kiss. Something wet slid against the teen’s bottom lip, causing his face to flush as he realised he was being kissed. He was caught off guard at how gentle it was, almost like Gilgamesh wasn’t sure of what he was doing. The boy was about to lose himself to the sensation before he came back to his senses and pushed the man off of him.

The King glared at him with irritation and slight confusion. “W-what are you doing?” Shirou spat out, his face burning. “This is your fault, take some responsibility mongrel.” “What is?” The Servant’s eyes sharpened with a hint of anger. “It’s your fault I feel like this” he looked away, his face reddening. “I… I hate this… But… I want you… Because you’re a shitty little pervert I’ve been unable to think of anything else.” Shirou stood there, staring at the man like a deer in headlights. The man hadn’t forgotten that night like he had hoped, instead he was as twisted as he was about it. Those red eyes hid something behind them, the same lust he had been trying to bury himself the day before yesterday. The teen shook whatever lewd thought had started to invade his mind.

“I”

“I can’t just forget about before…”

The boy lowered his gaze to the floor, avoiding the man’s longing look.

“What are you talking about?” the man asked, clearly irritated.

“I couldn’t control myself before but… I don’t want to do things like that with someone who does that kind of stuff.”

The man stood there for about a minute unmoving, before sighing hard. “What ‘stuff’ are you talking about? What nonsense are you spouting?” the man scowled at Shirou. The teen focused hard on the floor, since he had made a pact with the Servant he found he could understand his viewpoint slightly better, even if he didn’t agree with it; but there were some things that he couldn’t pin on a difference in viewpoint between them both.

“You were… so cruel…”

“Ah” the man’s expression changed to one blatant annoyance. “The Einzbern doll.” He shifted his weight, placing his hand on his hip. “Cruel, huh? Were you aware that her lifespan didn’t last past the war?” the man asked disinterestedly. The teen stayed silent, he had not known that, but even so… “She would’ve died anyway, I just sped up the process. She was made solely for the Holy Grail War, even if she lived maybe a week longer she’d have no home to return to.”

“That’s… not the point. She… was just a child…”

“A child that tried to kill you and had no reservations about it.”

“It doesn’t matter!” the boy shouted, looking back up at the man in anger. Gilgamesh simply stared at the boy in disappointment and frustration.

“So it’s fine to kill people who do things you don’t agree with, that you see as wrong; but if it’s a child or someone who hasn’t done anything wrong in your eyes then it’s wrong?” the man’s voice made it clear he was pissed. “I knew you were an idiot but this…”

“Listen, Shirou. In a Holy Grail War people die. Even if the death was cruel as you put it, it was still necessary. If you want to get hung up on one dead girl and ignore the people you tried to kill then fine, enjoy your hypocrisy. That girl was as deep in that War as all of us and she knew full well what she had gotten in to.” The man turned and walked out of the room, leaving no sign of the lust he had hinted at previously. It was clear that he had lost all interest on account of Shirou’s reservations.

Shirou fell onto the floor, looking up to stare at the ceiling. He didn’t know what to think. What Gilgamesh had said was true, Illya may have acted like a child but she truly intended to kill the competition. Even so, the manner of her death was cruel, but could he have asked for something kinder in a war? He closed his eyes, feeling exhausted after the tension left his body. He hadn’t realised how heavy the situation was until it passed. He couldn’t think now, he’d try to sleep and think about it tomorrow after his head had cleared. He did… like… Gilgamesh in that way, but he couldn’t just forget that the man had murdered a child right in front of him. Maybe he could ask Rin about it, he thought, as he stood up, beginning to make his way to bed. He couldn’t focus on training tonight, so he decided to just sleep and work this all out tomorrow.


	5. Forgive and Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Shirou forgive Gilgamesh for what he did to Illya? Or will he live with these conflicting feelings forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Well… I should probably start by apologising. As you may have been able to figure out, I’ve started back to university. This means my free time (read: the point at which my poor singular braincell, Pamela, is unable to do any more work) is taken up by stressfully playing FGO and Arknights. It’s been a pretty stressful few months, especially with this virus stuff. 
> 
> I am DETERMINED to finish this fic though, and I WILL. It just might take a while… Please bear with me….
> 
> Edit: So uh… Yo… Yeah… Please be patient, I didn’t think I’d be this level of constantly busy but uh… Yeah, life has kinda decided to kick me in the metaphorical nuts huh…
> 
> Edit: … I’m so sorry. I think it’s for the best if I say this fic is on hiatus until after I finish uni, with the possibility of a chapter or two between now and then. I WILL FINISH THIS… but my education comes first. Just another semester…

Shirou sat up in bed. It was just before 6am. The teen had found it hard to sleep that night, his argument with Gilgamesh kept playing on his mind. He got out of the futon and changed into his school uniform. He walked out of his room and the building, making his way to the guesthouse. He knocked on the King’s door, expecting the usual groan he was beginning to become accustomed to. However, no response came. The teen sighed, figuring that was a hint to leave, so he went on his way back to the main building. The blond was probably still pissed at him from last night and he didn’t want to provoke him.

Shirou made his way into the kitchen, beginning to prepare breakfast. He set some aside for his Servant, putting it into the fridge for when he got up. Just as he was bringing in the food, Sakura and Fujimura came in. The three ate together, the teen explained that Gil wasn’t feeling well and was sleeping in. The two said that they hoped he felt better soon as the time to leave for school came up. The teacher left first, with Sakura taking her exit a short while later after helping to clean up after their meal.

Shirou thought to himself that he didn’t like leaving Gilgamesh like this, but he couldn’t think of anything to say to him to fix things. He decided to ask Issei or Tohsaka instead, even though he knew this was his own problem. He just couldn’t think straight himself. He fooled himself thinking that he needed more time, but he knew he could have all the time in the world and go nowhere with it. He pushed all of his thoughts away as he locked the door, now it was time for school, he couldn’t let his domestic problems affect his school life. He started on his way towards school with a heavy sigh.

Shirou reached school slightly early and sought out his friend, Ryuudou Issei to see if there was anything he could help fix around the schools, like he had before with the heaters a couple of weeks ago. “Hmm, no I think you got all of them last time” the dark-haired student council president told him in response. “I see, we can just relax until class then…” Shirou said absent-mindedly. “Maybe you can” the other teen turned to look at the red-head. “Are you ok? You seem… off somehow” he asked, concerned. The young mage lowered his gaze as he walked through the corridor with Issei. “Hey… Issei…? If somebody did something terrible that you could never forget, could you still be close to them?” the boy asked in a soft voice.

“What’s brought this on?” the other boy’s voice seemed even more concerned, he seemed to notice the tenderness in that question.

“It’s nothing… forget I asked” Shirou narrowed his eyes even more.

“It obviously depends on what the person did” Issei began, ignoring Shirou’s last comment. “Forgiving and forgetting are two different things. Unless the person is truly evil, it is possible for someone who did something horrible to redeem themselves; they can change.”

Shirou lifted his face to look at the young monk beside him.

“At least that’s what I think” Issei smiled at the boy, seemingly happy his advice had some kind of positive effect on the boy’s demeanour.

“I see… thank you…”

The two students reached their classroom, heading inside for their morning classes.

_\- Lunch, School_

The teen sat down in a sheltered spot on the roof of the school building as the dark-haired mage sat beside him. “So… Did you come up here with me again today to talk?” the girl asked, sipping on her drink. “I’m going to be blunt” the boy began. “Can I forgive Gilgamesh for the way he killed Illya?”

“Hmm… I was wondering when this would come up. I couldn’t imagine you simply ignoring that.” Rin rested hen chin on her hand, her elbow propped on her leg, as she took a bite from her sandwich. “Illya was a Master too, she was a homunculus created by the Einzberns for the Grail War, it seems.”

“She probably didn’t expect to live long, though I do admit that the manner in which she died was… harsh…” The other Master looked a little sad as she remembered the small girl’s final moments. “But you shouldn’t expect a Holy Grail War to be all rainbows and unicorns” Tohsaka said the same thing Gil did.

Shirou understood, he was the only person who was so bothered by Illya’s death, everyone else had simply accepted it as a part of the War.

“Do you think he’ll ever do something like that again?” the boy asked, staring up into the clear sky.

“What a stupid question, you’re his Master now right? Make sure he doesn’t.”

Shirou closed his eyes, thinking hard. He knew that Gilgamesh was his responsibility now. Even if he chose to hate him, he would still have to watch over him and try to control his actions. If that was even possible.

Suddenly, the bell for class rang. Swearing under her breath, Rin grabbed her stuff, making her way back inside as Shirou began to follow. He decided to speak to Gilgamesh again when he got home and finally come to a decision.

_\- After Work, Emiya Household_

Shirou walked in through the front door after work. He had stayed far longer than he should have. Judging by the number of shoes in the entrance, Sakura and Fujimura had already been for dinner and left. The teen mentally prepared himself for the lecture Fuji-nee was going to give him tomorrow morning for staying out so long.

The boy took a long, deep breath before opening the door to the living room. As soon as he slid the door open, a pair of sharp, crimson eyes fell on him like bricks. The blond Servant turned off the TV he was sitting in front of and began walking towards the other door.

“Wait!” the young man called out, causing the man to pause for a second. He turned his head slightly to listen.

“I… I can’t just forget what you did…”

The King turned his head back and started moving forward again.

“But”

The man paused again, sighing softly.

“When I held my hand out back then, I made a decision, whether I knew it at the time or not, to take you in; including everything you have done.”

“I’ll just have to make sure you never do anything like that again!”

“No…” the boy stared hard at the other man’s feet, unable to raise his gaze any higher.

“Even then I’d still accept you. You’re my responsibility now, if I just gave up on you after one problem I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself” Shirou narrowed his eyes at Gil’s feet, scared to see the man’s response.

“Fu-”

The boy looked up slowly in confusion. Did… he just laugh?

“Pft”

“FUHAHAHAHAHA”

Shirou stepped back in surprise. Out of all the reactions he had imagined, the man bursting into laughter was not one of them.

The King turned around, jumping over the table, landing in front of the teen, staring directly into his now flustered eyes.

“I’m your responsibility? So you’re saying I’m yours? Are you truly saying that not only do you own a King, but that you’ll take responsibilities for his actions too? Are you a fool?”

Shirou’s face flushed. “I-I never said you were mine! Don’t word it like that… Also, you are my responsibility so…” the boy replied meekly.

“Is that so?”

The blond smirked at the boy, Shirou’s answer having apparently lightened his mood greatly. Whether that was because it pleased him, or it was just that funny, isn’t known.

“If I’m not yours does that make you mine?”

Shirou’s eyes widened as his face turned wine-red. He stared like a deer in headlights at the Servant in front of him, who had leaned in, so their faces were close enough to feel each other’s warmth. He had said such a line with such a strong erotic undertone to it the boy was surprised he didn’t pop a boner right then and there. Was that some kind of seduction spell or something?

He was happy the man wasn’t angry at him, but the sudden change wasn’t what he was expecting. Was the man even angry at him at all, or was he just pretending to be to mess with him, or even to force him to think through it so it didn’t weigh on him.

Suddenly, Gil backed up and turned around, as if reversing the sexual tension he had just caused. “So, what’s for dinner?” he asked nonchalantly. Shirou, unable to process what had just happened, went into autopilot and began walking towards the kitchen.

“… Stew” he answered, to which the King replied that it would do.

As the teen reached the kitchen counter, he felt his face heat up. He was beyond flustered. The other man had gotten so close…

Shirou shook the thoughts away as he prepared his dinner.

“Wait… Didn’t you eat with the girls?” Shirou called out to the Servant.

“No, I said I’d wait for you”

“Oh I see…”

That was surprisingly wholesome of him, especially considering the mood he was in earlier.

Sakura had been kind enough to set aside food for them, so Shirou finished the preparation and took it out to the table. The two ate is silence, which despite not being that odd, was almost insufferable to the teen. He swore he could feel every nanosecond when Gil’s eyes fell on him, all while the King seemed oblivious.

After eating, Shirou took the plates back into the kitchen to wash them, hoping that the physical distance would break his tension.

However, he could feel the blond’s gaze on his back. Damn that bastard for making him feel like this. The young man glanced back at the table to confirm that Gil was staring straight at him. Well that only made things worse. What was going through the King’s head?

Shirou felt himself heat up. They had already kissed before and… Did the man want…? Thoughts spun around in the poor boy’s head as he washed the same plate for the third time, unable to focus.

Shirou suddenly tensed up as he felt a presence approach him from behind, like prey suddenly aware that a beast is staring at them. He felt a shiver up his back as he felt a hand lay on his hip and hot breath against the back of his head. Something soft brushed up against the nape of his neck. Shirou’s face burned as he realised that it was Gil’s lips.

Shirou instinctively turned around to face the other man, who looked at him with warm crimson orbs. They were beautiful, Shirou thought. The King looked at him expectedly as the young man’s mind began to melt away.

“Not here…” the boy said softly, the last remnants of his reason talking.

Gilgamesh took his hand, leading him quickly to the boy’s bedroom.

The older man, seemingly impatient now, threw the teen onto the futon, kneeling down in front of and leaning over him. Shirou sat up to meet him in a kiss. Despite his inexperience, Shirou tried to keep up with the king as the kiss deepened.

Neither man was thinking.

Neither man cared.

All their buried feelings surfaced as they tugged at each other’s clothes. Gil pressed his leg against Shirou’s crotch, causing the teen to break the kiss to bite into the other man’s neck, eliciting a soft moan from him. The young man kissed and sucked where he had bitten as his hand reached down into the King’s loosened pants and groped his ass. Gil broke away to lie back on the bedding. His face was red and he was panting, his open shirt loosely hanging on his remaining arm. Shirou, feeling a rush as he looked down on the man, pulled his trousers off.

The servant was already hard, his member standing shamelessly and proud between them as Shirou undressed himself. He lifted one of Gil’s legs up and rubbed his dick against the King’s as he reached for the lube he had left on the table… just in case… and coated his fingers in it.

Gil covered his eyes with his arm to hide his flustered face. Shirou pulled his arm away to look at his face, causing the older man to glare up at him in slight embarrassment.

That expression was quickly changed as Shirou pushed two fingers inside without warning. Gil jerked in surprise, his eyes wide from the sudden stimulation. The young man didn’t relent , watching as Gil fought against his pride as he played with his insides.

Shirou loosened Gil’s tight hole thoroughly, leaving Gil a mess. Shirou, wanting to see more of the man like this, lined his cock up as he gently removed his fingers. He waited until Gil looked at his erection, then up at him with glassy eyes. The heat behind those glowing rubies invited him in. The teen pushed himself inside Gil’s fuck hole, feeling it stretch around him as it lewdly squeezed him. The King’s breathing became very shallow as he gripped the futon beneath him and bit his lip. Shirou forced his way in up to the hilt, stopping to let the writhing man under his get used to the feeling. The King was not in pain, it seemed, rather he was beginning to lose it to the pleasure.

Shirou began to move, holding his partner by the hips as he slowly pulled out almost all the way, feeling Gil’s insides try to hold him in. If he wasn’t careful, he could cum right there and then. He slid back in all the way, this time more easily. The King shuddered at the sensation, feeling his sensitive insides heat up from the friction. The teen kept a slow pace, watching as the man beneath him began to lose himself completely.

This was completely different from the before where they went at it like animals. This was so much more… sensual.

Shirou began to thrust harder into the King, aiming for his prostate, leaning down to embrace him and kiss him deeply, his tongue roughly playing with Gil’s as he gained confidence. Gil’s member rubbed against Shirou’s abs, causing the man to try and grind up against the youth’s stomach.

The man began to moan deeply as he wrapped his arm around the boy above him, digging his nails into his back. Shirou felt Gil’s walls begin to tighten around him, forcing him closer to climax.

The King’s back arched as his ass clasped around the teen’s dick, causing the youth to sink his teeth into the older man’s collar bone as he came hard inside him, the spasming cavity sucking every last precious drop out of the teen. Gil shot his load onto both of their stomachs.

Shirou pulled out slowly, leaving a trail of cum as it leaked out of Gil’s ass.

“Pervert” the King said, his reason coming back.

“Shut up” the boy retorted, grabbing tissues from the table to clean them both up. Shirou, the rest of his energy spent, lay next to the man, pulling the covers over them both. The man, despite his earlier comment, stayed and wrapped his arm around the teen, pulling him in closer. It seemed he could be sweet as long as neither of them addressed it. Shirou felt if he pointed it out the King’s pride would get in the way so he simple smiled softly as he fell asleep with his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: As already mentioned, there’s a fair chance I might not have time again for this until after I finish my Masters. It feels so good to be writing again but my original plan of getting this done before I started obviously backfired. As I have stated time and time again, I WILL FINISH THIS, it will just take more time that I originally intended.
> 
> Thank you for your patience.
> 
> Edit: I'm working on the next chapter, so there's a fair chance you'll see it soon.


End file.
